1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of delivery of multimedia content over a variety of networks. More specifically, it pertains to multimedia servers which service many clients simultaneously for the delivery of multimedia content which is used and played back at each client. It addresses methods for determining optimal delivery rates to each client and methods for determining whether new clients may be accepted without diminishing the quality of service to existing clients.
2. Description of Related Art
In the history of multimedia program delivery, some in the industry have long advocated the use of large client-side buffers and faster-than-real-time content delivery over a network as offering the best of all worlds: a jitter-free viewing experience and a cost-effective utilization of the network resources at hand. Few systems, however, go very far in addressing how to schedule clients or a method for accepting new clients. Real-time systems, often known as streaming systems, can schedule new clients in a very simple manner—if sufficient bandwidth remains for the added real-time stream, then the client may be accepted. However, such systems do not maximize the number of simultaneous clients. On the other hand, faster than real-time delivery, sometimes known as store-and-forward systems, open up the possibility for more flexible scheduling procedures to control and optimize the number of simultaneous clients while ensuring a high level of quality of service.
The methods for such call acceptance and flow modulation that have been proposed in the prior art have been largely ad-hoc and also incomplete. These have been ad-hoc in the sense that there has been no guiding rationale for their selection from among many possible and potentially superior alternatives. The methods have also been incomplete insofar as they did not address the question of whether any given incoming request for service should be accepted or denied. Video-on-demand systems, or more generally, any system in which a multimedia server is designed to serve multiple clients over a network to deliver bounded content, can benefit from the use of such flow modulation techniques and call acceptance procedures.